Two Wrongs
by grissomrocks
Summary: The Doctor's musings on how two "wrongs" Donna and Jack find a soul mate in each other.


**Title:** "Two Wrongs"

**Genre**: General (with a smidgen of romance)

**Pairing:** Jack/Donna

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** Only if you haven't seen "Journey's End" (season four finale).

**Summary:** The Doctor's musings about how two "wrongs" (Donna and Jack) find a soul mate in each other.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any _Doctor Who_ characters, places, or things. Wouldn't mind borrowing Jack for a while, though. **; )**

* * *

Donna was wrong.

A human with a Time Lord mind shouldn't exist, so even before Donna started showing signs of rejecting the Time Lord part of her, my gut instinct was to wipe her memories of her time with me. Then when the rejection began, I told her that I had to wipe her memories to save her life. Yes, she would've died if I hadn't done it, but that wasn't my true motivation.

It was because she was wrong.

However, Donna, despite being in excruciating pain, managed to think of a way she could survive _and _keep the memories of our time together. At first, I didn't even want to consider it. I was going to ignore her and wipe her memories anyway, against her wishes.

Then I remembered Jack.

He was wrong as well. Still is, but I've managed to control the nearly overwhelming urge to put as much distance between us as possible. And if I could do that with Jack, surely I could also do that with Donna.

So I followed her instructions and she survived with both her memories and her Time Lord intelligence intact.

A couple of weeks later, we landed in Cardiff and spent some time with Jack and his team while waiting for the TARDIS to refuel. I knew Donna fancied the Captain from the moment she saw him on the subwave network, but I was at a bit of a loss as to why Jack didn't flirt with her while they were together in the TARDIS. Maybe he was afraid to chat up Donna with me around.

But that definitely didn't appear to be the case during our visit. As Jack gave us a tour of Torchwood Three, I couldn't help but notice that Jack was more receptive to Donna's advances. But I wondered if Jack had changed his mind about Donna herself or if he was now fascinated with the fact that she had the mind of a Time Lord. Specifically, _my_ mind.

I was inclined to believe it was the latter after Donna announced a little more than 24 hours later that she was going to stay in Cardiff and work with Jack. I think I would've been less surprised if I discovered that the Master was alive and well and doing charity work in Africa with Amy Winehouse.

I pointed out to Donna that she wanted to travel with me for the rest of her life. What made her change her mind?

Donna's answer was that she felt as though she belonged here. Here with Jack. She couldn't explain it logically. It actually felt more like an instinct, she said.

_Instinct._

Now I understood. Donna may have had the mind of a Time Lord and some of the instincts that came with it, but her predominate instinct was still quite Human. And that mixed instinct wasn't repelled by Jack's wrongness, it was actually drawn to it. That also satisfied my curiosity as to why Jack now seemed to fancy Donna. He was drawn to her wrongness as much as she was drawn to his.

Birds of a feather and all that.

But Jack was still Jack (I swear the man would chat up a telephone pole if he thought he could have a shag with it!) and I was worried that Donna would end up with a broken heart. I made sure she had the number to the mobile on the TARDIS and told her that if she ever wanted to travel with me again, all she had to do was call.

I did receive a call about 10 months later, but Donna wasn't asking to come back. In fact, she was inviting me to her wedding.

Her wedding to Jack.

Four months after that call, I watched Jack and Donna dance their first dance as husband and wife and I smiled. Not just because I was truly happy for them, but also because I think Donna had performed a greater miracle by influencing Jack to settle down and get married than she did up in the Crucible by stopping the reality bomb.

Almost six years after their wedding, I returned to Cardiff for a visit. I knew about their two daughters, but this was the first time I had seen four-year-old Lexi and two-year-old Tish in person.

The effects of Jack's devotion to Donna may not have been noticeable to most people, but I can tell that it has given her a great boost in self-confidence. She's not shouting out to the universe in hopes that someone will think she's special because Jack and the girls never let her forget that she is. Likewise, Donna's devotion to Jack has given him a renewed sense of purpose with Torchwood. He's not just defending the Earth, he's protecting his family.

During this visit, I'm reminded of an Earth saying about two wrongs, but I think the saying itself is wrong in this case.

Two wrongs _can_ make a right.

_**The End**_


End file.
